A recently popular sport, snowboarding presents operating conditions and physical demands on boot bindings that, in many respects, are similar to other skiing-type sports. In snowboarding, the operator stands with both feet on the snowboard, somewhat similar to a Slalom-type water ski. Given the sophisticated structure of presently manufactured boots for snowboarding and the operating conditions the boots are subjected to, a reliable and tight connection between the boot and the snowboard is required. To accomplish this often requires a complex binding mechanism and considerable strength on the part of the user to unlock and lock the binding properly.
Many of the foregoing problems have been resolved with the provision of a step-in boot binding. A step-in boot binding provides a large mechanical advantage to a user and permits the binding to be moved to a locked position by simply "stepping into the boot binding". An example of this prior art type of step-in binding is disclosed in German reference DE 41 06 401.
Notwithstanding, the foregoing step-in boot binding arrangement, there are still major problems involved. The boot binding is typically maintained in a locked position by the triggering mechanism. In the German '401 reference, a spring 59 is used to bias part 57 into locking engagement with a locking catch 55 on the step-in element 5. If the triggering mechanism were to fail, the binding would no longer be positively retained in the locked position.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a step-in boot binding that permits the use of the mechanical advantage of stepping in and locking the boot binding while simultaneously preventing an unintended unlocking of the boot binding, should the trigger mechanism fail in any respect.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a step-in boot binding that requires less parts, and thus, is smaller and easier to manufacture. It is still a further object of the present invention that the step-in boot binding arrangement be simple and cost effective to manufacture, yet reliable and efficient in use.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment demonstrating objects, features and advantages of the invention, a step-in boot binding system includes a base, first and second bails pivotally connected at opposite ends of the base, and an operating arm connected to the second bail and pivotally connected to the base, and a trigger mechanism connected to the second bail to move the second bail from an unlocked position to a boot-locking position. The operating arm is pivoted in a first direction to cause the second bail to move from the boot-locking position to the unlocked position.